Inuyasha Moments
by RodIldKitsune
Summary: Haikus, randomnly created about all the Inuyasha characters. YAY! R&R plz!
1. InuKagomeKikyou

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

**_A/N: Bunch on random Inuyasha haikus I made on this thread... I'll update them ASAP. Trust me, I have lots..._**

Jet-black hair glows white,

Dog-like ears perch on his head,

Claws and fangs return.

Weilds his sword again,

All of his power returns,

Must kill Naraku.

Stronger than before,

Just a single Backlash Wave,

Annihilates all.

* * *

A voice here inside,

Tells me nothing's more right,

You, love, complete me.

Being a half-breed,

So hard to feel entire,

But with you I am.

Soft-hearted miko,

Key to both my heart and soul,

I want to hold you.

When it comes to love,

I'm really the most naïve.

But it feels so right.

You are the first one,

I've allowed myself to love,

I'm not alone.

Before I met you.

Felt like I don't belong here.

Felt very unloved.

Remember when we,

Had first met one another,

Just like yesterday.

Amber eyes met yours,

Locked on to chocolate eyes,

Never looked away.

Graceful when you walk,

Engulfed in billowy white,

Contrasts raven hair.

Picture of beauty,

Tears at the strings of my heart,

What could your name be?

You softly reply,

That your name is Kikyo,

And I remember.

Time quickly passed by,

And we grew closer each day,

How could this happen?

Someone to love me,

How could I be so lucky?

To belong to you.

Guardian of the,

Shikon no tama- duty

Always before love.

But love was too strong,

Couldn't get past desire,

So we made a plan.

Would become human,

With the Shikon no Tama,

We'd be together.

Our plan seemed so right,

Solved both of our problems,

Made our love stronger.

But someone you nursed,

Had different plans for us,

The Onigumo.

Curse you Naraku,

Made me loose my one true love.

A great betrayal…

Never seen such pain,

As I did that lonely day,

In Kikyo's eyes.

Pinned to a tree by,

The arrow of my lover,

Heartache comes swiftly.

Kami, what I'd give,

To go back for a minute,

And be in your arms.

To share one last kiss,

To gaze lovingly at you,

To hold your soft hand.

What's done is now done,

I can never go backwards,

Never hold you close.

A lone tear falls down,

As I now realize this truth,

The pain is too great.

Though we've both moved on,

Keh. Maybe you more than me.

Know I still love you.

(Kikyo/Inuyasha relationship)

* * *

A lover's embrace,

On a cold, desolate night,

Kagome watches.

A hanyou hybrid,

Sharing a tender moment,

With his long lost love.

Oblivious to,

The onlooker that watches,

With a heavy heart.

(Inuyasha eppie)

* * *

Lone seconds passing,

Feeling like a lifetime in,

Arms of desire.

Subduing to the

Sweet passion of temptation,

Just for a short time.

Feeling complete in,

The sanctity of your grasp,

Do you feel the same?

Our words barely breathed,

But understanding so thick,

Was this meant to be?

* * *

Making her own scars,

Trying to heal the hanyou's,

She becomes to close.

And though she knows his,

Feelings for the dead miko,

She can't give up now.

Must fight for her heart,

Must fight her way into his,

And pave her own path.

Can the girl succeed?

Or be simplyshoved aside?

Only time can tell.

**_A/N: That's it for now..._**


	2. Jakotsu

Hungry for the blood,

Of all those innocent men,

A poor fate bestowed.

Dashing for dear life,

But there is no escape,

From his stainless blade.

Just like liquid gold,

Every drop burns on his tongue,

Satisfies his thirst.

Sweet nectar of the

Hanyou dubbed Inuyasha.

Will you give him more?

Blade pulled back to draw,

The ruby red heat that draws

In a half-demon's veins.

"Die Inuyasha."

Jakotsu's words slice the air,

Will this be the end?

But hallelujah,

The barrier is broken,

Demon strength returns.

Clawed fingers slowly,

Grasp on the handle of his

lethal Tessaiga.

Now is not the end,

Of our beloved Inu,

For now he can fight.

"When you had the chance."

The words slap Jakotsu's pride.

The battle goes on.

* * *

Jakotsu's a trick

On the mind, ever fooling,

Those who don't look close.

But do not be fooled

By those womanly antics,

For he is a male.

But like a viper,

Quick to strike his enemy

With a snake-like sword.

Twisting and snarling,

Slicing through the air in search,

Of a human's flesh.

To deftly cut and

release the coppery smell

Of freshly drawn blood.

Hear a painful wail

That ignites his heart and

Begs him to give more.

More. More pain. More blood.

He fufills his desire.

To hurt and kill all.

What caused this man to

Lead to the destruction of

Of his fellow man.

To rule the world with

Bankotsu and katana,

Always at his side.

Kill all who defy,

And even those who listen,

It is all a sport.

The "gay" Jakotsu,

Name strikes fear in hearts' of men.

But now he is dead.

The nightmare is gone

Leaving all at ease as he,

Eternally sleeps.

(Good night Jakotsu)


	3. SesshomaruRin

Her soft bubbly voice

That fills Sesshomaru's ears,

And consumes his heart.

* * *

Haunting images

Of greedy, blood-thirsty wolves,

And that lonely night.

Where death took her up,

And swallowed mournful soul,

Forever muted.

But a twist of fate,

Brought Rin back from the dead,

Along with her joy.

Indebted with Sess,

Her cold, father-like figure,

And her shining knight.

Slowly the light shines,

And clears away the darkness,

Reveals amber eyes.

So cold and empty,

Drained of all the emotions,

But still so caring.

And though you pretend,

I truly know you still care,

Behind those cold eyes.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru

Has heart for no woman,

Therefore, no they don't.

To love a man and

To not be loved in return,

Is the worst burden.

But Rin still holds dear,

For him who lacks compassion,

Shows no reaction.


	4. Kikyou

Cursed to live alone,

To always walk amongst dead,

And live without love.

Dull chocolate eyes,

Jet-black hair flows in the breeze,

Beauty in herself.

Cold to enemies,

But gives love to the children,

Not corrupt nor saint.


	5. SangoMiroku

**_Disclaimer: I felt it neccessary to mention another disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha. Overall._**

A crisp slap echoes

A sun-kissed face glows bright red,

His lecherous ways.

But though he's a perv,

she loves him more than she knows,

But too shy to tell.

Emotionally,

She is the strongest woman.

Physically too.

Battling her heart,

Pulling her in directions,

Completely different.

Go with her brother,

Or the very man she loves,

Or kill Naraku.

So many choices,

Too little time to do them,

Poor demon slayer.

A stunning beauty,

With brown eyes and jet-black hair,

Stealing all our hearts...

Lechery is shared,

But nary a lover's kiss,

But passion exists.

Though hugs aren't given,

Nor are their feelings spoken.

The love is still there.

Beyond the pervert,

Where hands go where not welcomed,

Stronger feelings lie.

But until spoken,

Feelings are locked within them,

Riding Kirara.

* * *

Many consider

Miroku a pimp because,

He has the women.

But think about it,

Miroku doesn't want them,

Heart lies with Sango.

How would Sango feel,

To hear her monk called a pimp,

Possibly flustered.

Miroku: a pimp.

A common misconception.

He's misunderstood.

The characters are

So often led misguided,

Just like Kikyou.

The childish don't want,

To look beyond what they see,

And grasp the meaning.


End file.
